OCR/ICR techniques are generally used for transforming images of paper documents in computer readable and editable formats, as well as for extracting data from the documents. Typically, OCR/ICR-enabled devices perform computerized scanning of the documents and machine analysis of obtained scans (i.e., scan files of the documents).
However, data capture document processing applications such as on-site/real-time analysis of documents having pre-formatted fields for user's check marks (e.g., forms, checklists, questionnaires, etc.) may require more expeditious processing than could be provided by using traditional OCR/ICR techniques.